


and i’ll always protect you, even in death.

by benchtwtmybeloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, not a haply fic, slight mentions of abuse, slight mentions of tommyinnit exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benchtwtmybeloved/pseuds/benchtwtmybeloved
Summary: in their dreams, they see tommy. he comforts them, tells them they did alright, tells them hes proud of them.and ranboo and tubbo meekly smile within their long awaited slumber.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 2





	and i’ll always protect you, even in death.

dear tubbo,

i suppose i owe you an apology, right?

tubbo. im sorry. i ruined everything for you, i told you i’d give you a better future and i didnt.

_[there is a tear blotch, it messed with the ink but it is still readable. even still, tommy crosses it out and rewrites it.]_

i told you i’d protect you, tubbo, and ranboo to the ends of the earth.

im sorry. i cant fulfill this promise. ive fucked over one too many times. im sorry, tubbo.

im so fuckin sorry.

i love you, big T, alright? whatever happens next isnt at all rans or your fault.

it was mine.

_[there are more tear blotches on the thin paper.]_

_[a hint if messily hidden blood is visible.]_

thanks for being my partner in crime, my best friend, for being there for me. thank you tubbo.

_[the writing is messier than at the beginning.]_

you and ran mean the world to me.

take care of ran for me, please.

thank you, tubbo, so much. i love you.

i’ll never forget you.

sincerely,  
your tommy

dear ranboo,

hey ran! by the time you get this letter, im...probably dead.

please dont look for me.

_[theres small smudges of blood and tears on the paper.]_

even still, ran, this letter is for a much overdue but needed apology.

ranboo, im sorry.

on your first week here, i screwed up your life completely. i dragged you info conflict with me, because its all i ever attract. negative conflict, battles, wars. i hurt you. for that, ranboo, im sorry.

i haven’t forgotten that i told you i’d protect you and tubbo no matter what.

i cant keep the promise. im sorry.

i was tired, ran, and i had nothing. im too far down. realized too late that i have you and tubbo. im dead, ran, so please.

take care of tubbo for me, yeah?

thank you for being one of the best friends i could have asked for. for being there for me when i had no one, for protecting me when i was alone.

what happens next isnt your fault, or tubbos.

its mine, and mine alone.

i suppose in running out of time. feelin tired n shit.

you and tubbo mean the world to me.

thank you, ranboo. so, so fuckin much dude. i love you.

i’ll never forget you.

sincerely,  
your tommy

as the boys finish reading their letters, the two are silent. no sobs, no screaming, not even a smile. nothing.

and thats what scared everyone, stricken with fear and nausea. where was tommy? what did those letters contain?  
its tubbo who breaks first, and ranboo who wraps his thin and lanky arms around tubbos shaking body. ranboo can feel the tears seeping through, slowly but surely tipping down his cheeks and leaving a trail of burnt skin in its wake. he doesnt even flinch. his expression stays the same.

“r-ran,” ranboo hears tubbo hiccup, “i-i-i didnt even...g-get to tell him that i...that i love him and that im sorry.” ranboo hugs tubbo tighter, carefully whispering that they’ll both be okay.

_“take care of tubbo for me, yeah?”_

“of course, toms,” he mutters. the tears hurt, they burn, and yet ranboo still tries to smile for tubbo.

“tubbo, ranboo..?” they hear a tentative but deep voice, definitely not someone they had expected to be there. tubbo flinches from fear and the rain and ranboo clutches his hand.

the man with wings reaches his hand out to ranboo who hisses. he places his hand back to his side, asking, “...wheres tommy?”

just as ranboo opens his mouth to spout that it was none of their business, that they didnt nearly deserve to know, but tubbo speaks before him.

“...hes dead…” tubbo says, and his tears dry. his face is blank, and he and ranboo stare straight ahead.

“huh? we didnt catch th-“

“HES _DEAD_ ,” ranboo finally shouts, baring his fangs and clenching his fists. he curses, “HES FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE YOU ALL LEFT HIM THERE, ALONE, WITH HIS ABUSER TO SUFFER.”

everyone is stunned silent, thats not a surprise.

“he was-he was _what?_ ” fundy asks.

and ranboo and tubbo inhale, wiping away tears. “thats right. dream abused him, and it was obvious. and he did so much more to him. but youre all too damn dumb to notice it. you wanted him, a child, dead.”

“tommy almost _died_ , several times during his exile, even!” ranboo finishes.

“h-how were we supposed to know that!?” quackitys voice wavers, tears threatening to slip through.

“MAYBE IF YOU VISITED HIM DURING EXILE THEN YOU’D KNOW!” he sees people visibly flinch at that, and a sick sense of satisfaction rises.

a deep voice arises from the crowd, speaking slowly and unsurely, “...well, when he was with us, he didnt tell-“

“are-are you _serious_?” tubbo asks, incredulously, cutting technoblade off. hes scared, but he decides that he will still fight for tommy. “you cant fucking force an abuse victim to tell you anything? thats not how it works-!” he fumes, anger nearly visibly pooling off of him in waves.

and when no one responds, tubbo and ranboo stand up, walking to tommys bench. ranboo decorated the front of tommys house with a variety of flowers, the sweet scents mingling and intoxicating the air. with a whiff, the two boys smile, and its strained and pitiful.

‘ _for tommy,’_ they both think.

tommy protected them. he helped them, he - he was always there for them. even in death, tommy once swore, he’d still haunt them to which they chuckled.

sitting on the bench, tubbo slips in chirp and the soothing melody plays as the two boys reminiscence tommy.

tommy, the kid who cared for them when no one else would.

tommy, their sworn protector; the one who protected them more than anyone else.

tommy, their best friend.

it is ranboo who bursts into tears first, elbows on his knees as he stares at the ground. perhaps it would decrease some pain, perhaps it would hurt the same. he hope it is the latter — for ranboo can barely stand emotional and physical pain.

and then it is tubbo who mourns for the loss of his brother. eyes clenched shut, tears slipping through, he directs his face to the bright sky. he bitterly chuckles, for why is the sky so bright when theyve lost their sun?

the two could not care less that there were people behind them, or that the sun was setting. for it did not matter — what had mattered only then and there was tommy.

and the two cant help but think theyve failed him.

slowly, the two boys embrace as their tears slow to a stop, falling asleep on the bench in the cold of the night.

in their dreams, they see tommy. he comforts them, tells them they did alright, tells them hes proud of them.

and ranboo and tubbo meekly smile within their long awaited slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am so its not Too late but i wanted to upload
> 
> find me on twt at @jokophine
> 
> this fic is Strictly platonic, as is my other as i have stated. if you were looking for romance about minors, i suggest you click off, please n


End file.
